


Odd Behavior

by xXCorruptedBlueXx



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:32:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCorruptedBlueXx/pseuds/xXCorruptedBlueXx
Summary: I've been in this fandom for awhile and I love it so much!!! I never got the motivation to work on a writing, but I was greatly inspired by this really neat headcanon for Black Hat. - http://gigason.deviantart.com/art/A-Price-To-Pay-686852201It's my first Villainous writing and I hope you like it ^^





	Odd Behavior

**Author's Note:**

> Also Paperhat is good for da soul. Love that ship (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

The tired scientist sat at his desk, working on a brand new invention for his boss. Dr. Flug always tried his best to come up with something perfect for his boss and not end up being beaten for a flaw he made. He rubbed his head as he placed down the hammer. He then felt huge paws on his shoulders and he felt himself groan. Turning his head, Flug spotted the huge, blue bear, 5.0.5 massaging his shoulders. 

"Thank you 5.0.5, but I need to continue! I promised myself to please the boss and I won't rest until I do!" Flug stated. The bear awed at the exhausted man but continued massaging him, wanting him to relax. Flug took a deep breath in time for a loud crash interrupted him. He and 5.0.5 turned to see Black Hat storming down the hall with Demencia following behind him, attempting to give him a gift. 

**"FOR THE LAST TIME! I'M NOT INTERESTED IN SUCH GARBAGE!"** the demon practically screamed before storming into his office. Demencia pouted and crossed her arms. 

"You really should give up on that at this point. He's not into it," Flug grumbled. 

"He's obviously playing hard to get! You don't get him like I do!" Demencia said as she entered the room. Flug grumbled. He never did particularly like it when Demencia rambled about how she knew absolutely everything about Black Hat, even if she got some things wrong, she would deny it when Flug pointed out a mistake she made and say he was wrong. She couldn't even barely hold a natural conversation with Black Hat...not like anyone else could either. The creature often kept to himself and didn't enjoy a lot of the company from his workers. 

Demencia continued rambling about how she and Black Hat had a complicated relationship while Flug blocked her out. It always irritated him when she opened her mouth. 

"You always seem to pretend to know everything about him," Flug whispered and it didn't go unnoticed by the girl. 

"Oh ya wise guy? And just what the hell do you know about him! Ya know, other than the fact that he scares you shitless like the wimp you are!" Demencia snickered. Flug blushed a little, knowing she was right. 5.0.5 pouted at Demencia and crossed his arms. 

"Don't give me that look bear! Everyone and their fucker knows boss will put this nerd out of his misery soon!" Demencia cackled. Flug just stood, gathered his materials, and walked out of the room, ignoring Demencia's laughter. Flug was looking at the floor and before he knew it, he ran straight into his boss. 

**"FLUG! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!"** Black Hat snapped. 

"I-I'm s-sorry sir! I'm s-sorry!" Flug quickly said as he gathered the materials on the floor. Flug glanced up at his boss and noticed that he held an expression unreadable. It was an expression he's never seen before. 

"S-Sir...are you alright?" Flug asked rather quietly. 

"I'm fine! You all are as faulty as ever! Get back to work!" Black Hat snapped before storming off. Flug picked up the rest of his things and stood there for a moment. Black Hat seemed to fumble with his words when he was speaking. His tone was even off. Could it of been from Demencia's constant flirting? Was he just exhausted? Just having a bad day? It was extremely off. He couldn't get Black Hat's face out of his head. He looked uneasy. He looked like he was...worried--nah no no. Flug shook that thought out of his head. Black Hat was NEVER worried. He could have just been having a bad day. Flug must have been out of it from lack of sleep. 

~~~~

The sun was setting as Flug groaned loudly. He was still not done with the invention and he was getting rather frustrated. He needed to come up with something perfect and fast for Black Hat to be pleased. He rubbed his face and stood up to stretch. His neck and back were a pain. He looked at the time and entered the hallway. He passed a couple of rooms and saw Demencia and 5.0.5 passed out. He yawned himself and continued down the hall. It wasn't dark quite yet and those two were already sleeping. Flug was about to enter the lab but stopped himself when hearing rustling. He slowly peeked around the corner to see Black Hat. Flug prevented himself from gasping and just watched as his boss dug around. Flug caught sight of the demon's expression. It was the same unreadable, uneasy expression. Flug bit his lip to prevent himself from blurting and quickly drew back when his boss turned his way. Flug backed away quickly into another room as Black Hat exited the lab and towards his office. Flug peaked around the corner to see the creature disappear into the room. Flug took a deep breath before going into the lab himself. He dug around the boxes, wondering what his boss was looking for. He was trying to be as quiet as possible in case Black Hat was busy and didn't want noise. As the sun set and the moon made its presence clear, Flug walked to a window to admire the nice sight. The nice moment was soon broken by a very loud crash. Flug yelped and shook. He went into the hall quickly and saw that the noise came from Black Hat's office. Flug felt all the color drain from his face and his legs go numb. 

"W-What could he be d-doing?" he asked himself quietly. He waited for another moment before hearing weird noises. It sounded like heavy breathing and grunting. Flug was utterly confused at this point. He heard another crash, but it wasn't as loud and slowly backed away. He nearly screamed when he backed into a soft stomach. He turned to see 5.0.5 and gestured him to be quiet. Demencia must have still been sleeping, she was the heaviest sleeper known to man. 

5.0.5 whimpered a bit and pointed to the office. Flug shrugged and tried moving the bear back. The bear wasn't having it and started pushing Flug towards the office. 

"W-What are you doing!?" Flug whispered quickly. 5.0.5 began making gestures to communicate that Flug HAD TO find out what was wrong. 

"Why should I? He scares me!" Flug whispered quickly. 5.0.5 turned to head to Demencia's room and Flug quickly stopped him. 

"Ok ok! But if I die, I blame you!" Flug said before turning. Flug took a few steps forward and the breathing was louder at this point along with a different noise. It sounded like gagging. Flug slowly raised his hand to knock on the door. 

"S-Sir...is everything ok?"

 **"GET OUT!"**

Black Hat's was obviously trying to hide his tone with the anger. He sounded incredibly out of it like he was in pain. 

Black Hat in pain. That's a knee slapper. 

Flug shook a little before hearing more noises and gagging before hearing the sound of vomiting. Flug widened his eyes and felt his hand jerk forward to the handle. He shoved his way into the room and gasped. The room was completely trashed and there were black stains on the floor. Flug's legs were wobbly as he scanned the room for his boss. 

"Sir, please don't lie to me. You sound off and I want to know if something's wrong!"

Flug stood there until he was yanked back and shoved against the wall. A clawed hand was gripping his throat and he gagged. Flug gripped the hands around his throat as he stared in horror at his boss. 

**"WHAT DID I JUST TELL YOU!?"**

Flug began sweating like mad as he fumbled over his words. 

"S-Sir, I-I-I was only--"

"SHUT UP!! When I tell you something, you best damn follow through! You show to be as worthless as ever!!!"

Flug couldn't speak. He was petrified. Black Hat terrified him. Black Hat was his nightmare in reality. Every single time this demon got angry, every single time he was enraged at Flug, he could only expect the worse. Flug shut his eyes tightly, waiting for his boss to tear his throat out. It never came, instead, he got a loud scream from his boss and his throat was released. Flug dropped to the floor and backed away into a corner. He raised his hand to his throat and felt the warm blood. It was incredibly sore and hurt like hell. His attention was then snapped to Black Hat on the floor. This is when he got a clearer view of his boss. His monocle was dark and dripping black substance. The same substance leaked from Black Hat's mouth a bit as well. That must of been the stain on the floor. Flug shook as he watched Black Hat cling to himself as the monocle bled more. Flug even spotted a dark like flare rising from the monocle. Black Hat looked to be in honest, intense pain. 

"S-Sir..."

 **"SHUT UP AND GET OUT!"**

Flug wanted to listen to his boss. He wanted to badly, but he couldn't find the strength to leave. He knew that leaving wouldn't solve Black Hat's...pain? It still shocked him. Flug watched Black Hat struggle on the floor as the black substance made its way down his face. He attempted to wipe it, but it just made his face messy. Black Hat clung to himself as he let out another painful scream. Flug noticed that Black Hat was extremely out of it now. He was shaking and even...

"Sir...you're crying."

Black Hat shot the evilest glare towards Flug and growled. 

"You worthless garbage!" he shouted as he began shape-shifting. Flug gasped, but Black Hat instantly retreated from it and screamed more as his monocle leaked more and the flare grew. His claws were piercing his skin and his teeth were biting his lip. Flug was absolutely shocked at the fact that this pain Black Hat was going through was THAT bad. He couldn't do anything but scream. Flug swallowed hard and stood up. He took one step closer and waited. Black Hat continued laying on the floor, covering his face, and mumbling curses as he shook. Flug took another step closer and waited. 

"Back away now Flug or you'll really fucking regret it," Black Hat snapped. Flug debated on whether to listen or not. He should have been back to the lab by now, working on the new invention to please Black Hat. He couldn't though. This was incredibly out of it and Flug wanted to know what was the cause of this. He took one more step before sitting down. He was only a few inches away from his boss. Black Hat's back was to Flug and he continued mumbling curses. He groaned in pain and began shaking again. Flug slowly and hesitantly reached out his hand to place on Black Hat's back. He was cold. Very cold. Black Hat instantly turned to swipe at Flug, cutting his hand. Flug flinched as he pulled his hand back. 

"You must have the desire for me to tear you apart, limb from limb, piece by piece. It's rather pitiful Dr. You would usually be cowering like the little wimp you are under your bed for your mommy," Black Hat hissed. 

"I would. Can't hide that fact. But you're different and in pain. As long as I'm here, I'll make it better! I know that leaving won't make your pain better." 

"You fucking idiot! There is nothing you can do for this!" Black Hat snapped as he forced himself up. He was wobbly in his steps and he let out another ear-aching scream before dropping. Reacting quickly, Flug stood and caught his boss before he hit the floor. Flug froze. He was holding his boss. He barely ever got the opportunity to touch him, but he was full blown embracing him. Black Hat growled and gripped Flug's arms tightly, digging his claws into the skin. Flug bit his lip to prevent screaming and dragged Black Hat towards his bed. 

"Heh. You're completely hopeless Flug," Black Hat managed to chuckle before shifting back into intense pain. Flug watched as the black substance and tears covered Black Hat's face. Flug slowly reached to wipe away some of the stuff as best as he could, only to get his hand smacked at. He was getting frustrated. 

"You're being difficult! I just want to help you since you obviously need it!" Flug blurted out and quickly covered his mouth. His eyes were wide as Black Hat glared at him. 

"You honestly think I would want your fucking help?!"

"You may not want it, but you need it!" Flug blurted again. Black Hat growled and grabbed at Flug's throat. The blood from Flug dripped onto his hand. Black Hat couldn't do anything, but he ended up vomiting. Flug yelped a little and grabbed his boss to lay him down. Black Hat gripped his stomach as more of the substance leaked off him. Flug took a cloth from his pocket to wipe the substance off him as best as he could. He would experiment with it later. 

"It hurts..."

Flug turned around to see his boss practically sobbing. 

**"IT HURTS!"**

Flug panicked as he tried figuring out what to do. He had no idea what was going on, so simple things to help pain wouldn't help. Also, this was Black Hat. This behavior was so out of it, he certainly didn't know how to handle it. He finally decided to join his boss on the bed and embrace him. He was sweating in full blown panic, knowing his boss would practically gut him after this. Black Hat sunk his claws into Flug's skin and grumbled. 

"Admit it, you can't do anything when you're like this! You may not want my help, but you need my help! I may not be what you want, but I can try to live up to your standards!" Flug blurted. Flug looked at Black Hat's face. His eyes looked hollow and empty, more so than usual at least. Beads of sweat continued rolling down Flug's face as he attempted to reach to caress Black Hat's face. He was very hesitant, but once his hand came in contact with the skin, he received a different reaction. He didn't get smacked, cut, yelled at, no, Black Hat actually reached to place his hand over Flug's. Flug felt his face heat up as the cold hand was placed over his. Flug brushed his thumb over Black Hat's eye to wipe the thick tears. He wiped the substance away as much as he could and when his thumb hit the monocle, it sent an electric shock into him. 

"Ow!"

"Don't touch that!"

"It never did that before... I-Is that what's causing you this pain? We need to take it off!" Flug quickly said until Black Hat snatched his wrist. 

"I said **Don't. Touch. It.** "

"What's wrong?! If that is hurting you, it needs to come off!" Flug said as he reached out, only to be pinned down and have claws on his throat. Black Hat growled with venom in his eye as he glared at Flug. 

"Don't think that because I'm like this, I won't tear your throat out!"

"I was just trying to make it better!" Flug said. 

**"REMOVING MY DAMN POWER SOURCE WILL NOT HELP, YOU IGNORANT RAT!"** Black Hat hissed. 

Flug stared at Black Hat as he processed the new information. Black Hat realized his mistake and forced himself up. He stumbled over to a wall and Flug sat up. 

"Your power source is you--" 

Black Hat shot daggers at Flug, signaling him to shut up. 

"Yes, fucking yes! Are you pleased now!? You come stomping into my study to bother the hell out of me and discover information! Are you pleased now!? Just get out and if you spit any of this out to anyone, I will make sure you're really fucking sorry!" 

Flug stood up and held up his hands defensively. 

"I-I'm sorry sir. I didn't know. And what makes you think I'll tell!? If it means that much to you, I won't!" Flug said. Black Hat coughed before turning to Flug. 

"You really are hopeless," he grumbled before falling to the floor. A shrieking scream filled the room. Flug dashed towards his boss and fell to the floor to join him. Reacting fast, he embraced his boss and sat there frozen. Flug listened to the painful sobs from his boss. 

"It hurts. It hurts. IT HURTS!!!" Black Hat shouted. Black Hat gripped Flug's coat and shirt tightly enough to sink his claws all the way through the fabric and pierce his skin. Flug was seriously gonna feel this pain later. Dealing with himself wasn't this goal at the moment. Flug felt the liquid drip onto his skin. He flinched as it gave a stinging feeling to his skin. He wiped it and saw that a red mark was left in its place. Black Hat growled and sniffled as he clung to Flug. Flug was stunned at the action. He could feel Black Hat physically shaking and he hesitantly rested his arms around him. Flug began shaking himself as his boss glared at him. Before Flug knew it, Black Hat reached up to sink his teeth into his neck. 

"OWWW!!!"

Flug tried his best not to move. Black Hat's bite was hard; it sent unbearable pain through Flug. Flug felt his eyes water from the pain as Black Hat's teeth dug deeper. Flug gripped Black Hat's coat tightly as his boss purred. Even more shocking ass actions. Whatever was going on with the demon, it was so off for him. The new noises and actions were confusing as ever and made Flug more curious. Flug groaned in pain as his boss pulled back. His teeth being removed from the deep wound hurt like hell. Flug's hand instantly went to the wound and the pain was unbearable once he touched it. He felt a heavy weight against him and heard sniffling. Black Hat's grip was still tight on Flug, but his sobs were decreased to sniffles and whines. Flug stared at Black Hat, observing his face carefully. His eyes were dead and he had heavy bags. Flug wanted to speak but felt like it would ruin the moment and get Black Hat started again. So he just sat there with the heavy demon in his arms. The room was silent despite the noises Black Hat made. He would cough and spit. The substance would leak from the monocle and his mouth. He coughed violently and gripped his throat. He sat up to continue coughing and his eye watered from the pain. Flug reached over to pat Black Hat's back. The demon then fell back onto Flug and groaned. 

"I hate this!" Black Hat hissed. 

"It'll be fine sir. I'll sit here with you until the pain passes," Flug said. Black Hat grumbled and spat out some of the substance. Flug gained enough confidence to reach his hands around his boss to grip his. Black Hat didn't argue, his throat was on fire, his face hurt, and his body felt like shit. Flug gripped Black Hat's hands tightly and relaxed a bit more. It wasn't long before he heard snoring. Black Hat was out and Flug grumbled. He positioned himself against a wall to rest with the heavy weight, luckily not waking his boss. He remained awake to make sure Black Hat slept. During the remainder of the night, Black Hat would cough violently, wake up screaming and vomiting, sob through most of his sleep, and the substance continued leaking, causing him to have a very painful sleep. The pain was intense and unbearable for the villain and sleep barely helped it at all. The only thing that possibly made it a bit better was Flug's company, though he wouldn't admit that. 

~~~~

Flug had awoken to intense pain shooting through his body. He groaned and stood up. Black Hat was nowhere to be seen, but the mess remained. Flug hurried out to clean himself and patch up the wounds. 5.0.5. passed the bathroom to see Flug treating himself. The bear awed at the sight and began helping the scientist. 

"He wasn't one for company that night," Flug said, "Did Demencia really sleep through all of that?"

5.0.5 had taken great measures to make sure Demencia didn't wake and if she did, he would make it seem like she was dreaming. Black Hat's screaming sorta made her think she was dreaming since he wouldn't do it in reality around her. The bear remained around the room and had listened carefully every now and then to check up on the two the entire night. Black Hat must have gotten up early to disappear off to who-knows-where. 

"Arooo?" 5.0.5 questioned the activity.

"It's nothing. He was just having a bad day," Flug said. He changed into a fresh shirt and coat and took the stained ones into his lab. 5.0.5 watched carefully as Flug began examining the stains. 

"OH BOY! I HAD THE CRAZIEST DREAM EVER!" Demencia announced loudly as she entered the lab. 

"That's good..." Flug said as he ran his finger along the stain. Demencia huffed but gasped in delight when hearing a door open. Flug remained focus on analyzing with 5.0.5 watching behind him. 

"BLACK HAT!" Demencia shouted, only to get shoved away by the demon. 

"Demencia! 5.0.5! Get out while I have a word with Flug!" Black Hat demanded. 5.0.5 did so, but Demencia tried making an excuse to stay. The bear dragged her out of the room and Black Hat locked all the doors and entrances with a snap of his fingers. Flug stood and faced his boss. He looked so much better today. His face was clean, his eye was normal, his monocle was clean and shiny, and he had on a clean suit. 

"I-I see you're doing better sir! I hope you don't mind that I analyze the stains you barfed up," Flug quickly said. Black Hat observed Flug and noticed the bandages on his neck. 

"You're as stupid and hopeless as ever," Black Hat stated. 

"I've been told worse by you sir," Flug said. Flug yelped when Black Hat grabbed his throat. 

_"Oh shit, what did I do now?!"_ Flug thought as he began sweating. However, Black Hat leaned over to peck Flug's cheek. Flug felt his entire body heat up. Black Hat removed his hand from Flug's throat to trail his finger up his neck and under his chin. 

"Best better keep everything quiet if you know what's good for you," Black Hat said. 

"Yes sir, you have my word!" Flug quickly said. Black Hat turned away for a moment. 

"And you happen to be correct Flug!"

"S-Sir?"

"You do know me better than Demencia, at least, you're lucky enough to get to know me. You may be hopeless, but you're likable," Black Hat stated with a snicker. Flug felt his face heat up and he watched Black Hat leave before raising his hand to his face where the demon pecked him. Processing it all, Flug blushed majorly and fainted out of delight.


End file.
